Za-za Lisara Dyarron
by Black-Angel-BR
Summary: Za-za Dyarron, smuggler. Will be getting one-shots


Full name: Za-za Dyarron

Species: Twi'lek

Sex: Female

Age: 21 (at story beggining)

Occupation: Smuggler

Sexuality: Sexuality is kind of a blurry subject for Za-za, because she's never really felt comfortable getting close to anybody. She's had flings, but is scared to get close to anybody due to her childhood.

Height: 5'9

Build: Small, but the build is misleading because she can kick your ass.

Appearance: Za-za is a light blue-skinned twi'lek. The pattern wraps around the lekku and kind of comes to an arrow at the top of her head. She has deep purple eyes and wears a silver headband to cover up her scar on her forehead. She has permanent bruises and a few scars on her body.

Alliance: None, unlessherself counts.

Alignment: Chaotic neutral

Homeworld: Nar Shadaa

History: Za-za was born to abusive parents, a spice dealer and a bounty hunter. They punished her for everything she messed up, no matter how little it was she would always end up with another bruise or scratch. To avoid getting caught, they never damaged her face but instead damaged her body. She slept in a small room on a hard bed with a thin blanket, then would wake up, make her parent's breakfast, and basically be their slave. They convinced the neighborhood that they were homeschooling Za-za, and the twi'lek rarely ever got to talk to people other then her parents.

When Za-za was thirteen, her mother had to go with her father to help collect a bounty, and locked Za-zain her room. They had installed the locks on the windows on the outside so Za-za couldn't escape the house and run away, but her father had been sloppy and left his knife on a table earlier that day, only to be taken by Za-za. The knife went unnoticed and after her parents had left Za-za slipped her knife through the window and unlocked it. She ran and didn't look back, she would fight in the streets, collecting bounties on drunkards that she could easily kill with her knife. She didn't enjoy killing but had to if she were going to make enough money to survive. With the bounties and some dances in cantinas, She worked up enough money to buy two blasters off of an underworld dealer. she started smuggling things, which was more exciting and enjoyable for Za-za then bounty hunting. One night she got grabbed by a thug, he chained her, then tortured her and took advantage of her. After a long while a mirilian man broke in and killedthe thug, then unchained an unconscious Za-za. He took the twi'lek to his ship and when she woke up they were in deep space. The man said his name was Jif Dimodin, and after trying to calm down Za-za with little success, he told her that he was a smuggler and that he was looking for help on jobs, with pay. Za-za definetly didn't want to go back to Nar shaddaa, she had always wanted to leave. She didn't trust the man, she never trusted anyone after her parents, but she accepted. After two months and many jobs Za-za actually trusted Jif, he had never done anything to her or tried to takeadavntage of her. They worked together for two years, and one day when Za-za woke up he was gone. She found a note that read 'High price on my head. Don't want you getting killed along with me. Stay safe. =- Jif' It wrecked Za-za emotionally. The one person he had ever trusted had left. But she fought on, she used Jif's ship and kept doing jobs, never finding any trace that Jif was still alive.

Personality: While she has some grit to her, Za-za is very wrecked emotionally, and honestly just wants to payback the world for all that's happened to her. Her defense mechanism is sarcasm, which she uses way too often. She loves seeing the galaxy, it's one of the few things that brings her joy, just getting to see all the galaxy has to offer. Like any other smuggler she loves her credits though, just wanting to earn enough credits to roll around in and leave peacefully. She moves from place to place, never wanting to stay in a place for long. She loves a good fight, especially when the odds are uneven.

Za-za loves food. Loves. The twi'lek will try anything new and will eat whenever she can.

Picture: f450485c9214f093932f82ab56d744f2/tumblr_inline_


End file.
